


Can I Come See You

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [36]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pete’s World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Tentoo has settled into his job in Pete’s world as a doctor in the emergency room at St. Potter’s. Rose pays him a visit while he’s working.





	Can I Come See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/gifts).



Rose was proud of the Doctor. He was adjusting well to life as a human and being stuck in this parallel world with no TARDIS. She knew he was struggling, even a year later, and that the wander lust still pulled at him, but it couldn’t be helped. She did her best to help him with it, by planning a week long trip every two months. It was always somewhere new, somewhere off the beaten path, and always had some kind of risk.

Last week they had gone white water rafting, and the month before they had gone hiking in Alaska. Next month Rose had plans for them to go scuba diving on the Great Barrier Reef. She would do anything to help keep a little bit of the lifestyle they had shared alive, to keep the way they fell in love as a vital part of who they were. The Doctor couldn’t give her the stars anymore, but Rose could give him the world.

One thing she was immensely proud of him for doing was settling completely in. Not only did the Doctor cope with everything that came along with being Pete Tyler’s future son-in-law, but he had done it with a smile and ease that Rose still failed to grasp. He could work the paparazzi and press like an expert, while Rose still got annoyed every time a camera was shoved in her face.

Then again, he was Doctor Jonathan Noble, who originally worked for Torchwood but left to pursue a career in emergency medicine at London’s St. Potter’s hospital. That was a whole complicated story of it’s own. Rose was famous for being the child Jackie and Pete Tyler gave up for adoption back before Vitex became successful. They only found out she was their daughter when she began working as an intern at Torchwood and her DNA registration matched with theirs. That’s what the “official” records and press said anyways. Only those who participated on Project Bad Wolf knew the truth, and they were paid obscenely well to keep their mouths shut.

That didn’t stop Rose from doing things a typical girlfriend would do for her boyfriend though. Like how she was currently out shopping for the Doctor’s birthday present. After all, it was exactly one year to the day they had faced down Davros and been brought back to this world. She was happy with the three items she had picked up, but it was the card she couldn’t stop giggling over. It was a first birthday card complete with flying saucers and fuzzy aliens wishing an out of this world day. She couldn’t wait to get it all home and start dinner.

Rose was so distracted by her thoughts that she totally missed the wet spot on the concrete. It wasn’t water, obviously, because it was oily and slick. Her thin sandals had no traction on the pavement, and her feet went out from under her. She barely had time to register what happened before her arm flew out to break her fall and her head collided with something with a resounding thwack.

Everything went fuzzy for a moment, as her vision and hearing blurred. When they cleared, she found herself on her back, staring up at concerned faces. She was aware of the pain shooting up her arm and the throbbing in her head. “‘M fine.” Rose tried to push herself up, but the world spun and her left arm stabbed with pain so violent she almost puked. “No ‘m not.”

“Just stay down, love We called an ambulance.” A kind looking man about her dad’s age was stroking her hair. “You hit your head pretty hard, and I think your arm is broken.”

“Figured that much.” Rose groaned as her stomach turned again. “There was a bag, with my boyfriend’s birthday present-“

“My wife’s got it.” He smiled as a black haired woman knelt down holding the bag and Rose’s purse. The sound of sirens were like a brass band combined with a screaming Dalek in her head, and soon she was surrounded by emergency responders.

“What’s your name dear?” A woman smiled, crouching down with a clip board as another woman and a man began to look her over.

“Rose Tyler JESUS CHRIST!” Rose screamed as one of the responders moved her arm. “Yeah, that’s broken. ‘M twenty seven and today is July fifth.” She had suffered enough mishaps with the Dimension Cannon to know they were gauging to see how extensive her concussion was.

“Okay, well Miss Tyler, you’ve got a pretty nasty break in your left arm and you’ve got a nasty gash in your head.” The woman looked up from her clipboard to squint at the machine registering Rose’s vital signs. “We’re going to take you to the hospital. We’re just gonna brace your neck in case there’s an injury there.”

Rose knew to hold still and let them work on getting her into the stretcher. The man and wife tucked her purse and bags in next to her before she was loaded up. “What hospital we going to?” She waited until the had her IV in before she fumbled with her good hand to get into her purse. She pulled out her mobile, unlocking it. It was had to bend her arm with the IV in, and the neck brace prevented her from lifting her head. Not that she wanted to move it, as she had become aware of the wet sticky feeling rolling down her hair and ear.

“St. Potter’s is closest.” The blonde male medic smiled, as he held a bandage to her head. “Need me to text someone for you and tell them where?”

“Sort of.” Rose let him take her phone, giggling despite the pain. “Um, should be text thread under Doctor. Put this exactly ‘Hey you. Mind if I come see you at work?” She waited patiently as the man typed and hit send.

“Friend work at the hospital?” The woman, Theresa according to her badge, asked, watching the monitor showing Rose’s vitals.

“Boyfriend.” Rose was doing well at ignoring the pain as her phone dinged. “What’s he sayin’?”

“Just got off my lunch break, but I can spare a few minutes and a kissy face emoji.” The man shifted to show the screen, and Rose saw his name was Sawyer. “Be there in five.” He smiled as he typed one handed. “Angel or devil emoji?”

“Winky Face and Angel emoji.” Rose groaned as they turned a corner and her whole body ached. Sawyer slipped her phone back into her purse and replaced the bandage on her head. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Sawyer beamed as they came to a stop. The ambulance doors were opened, and Rose soon found herself being wheeled into the hallway that led to the rooms. “Fall patient with the head injury and broken arm.” He called as they came to a nurse’s station.

“Room ten.” A nurse responded quickly and Rose found herself staring up at the bright ceiling of a room. There was an exchange of information over her vitals, name, and age before her phone notified them loudly of a text from her purse. “Okay, Miss Tyler, We’re going to transfer you to the bed.”

Rose braced herself for the jolt, bitinf back a growl of pain and nausea as her head throbbed, and her arm blazed in pain. She gasped as soon as she was still. “Thanks again you two.” She offered Sawyer and Theresa a smile as they wheeled their stretcher from the room.

“My name’s Heather, and I’m just going to ask some questions really quick here.” The nurse smiled, and Rose could hear her typing. “Do you have any allergies to medication?”

“No.” Rose gasped as she shook her head out of habit. She made a mental note to not do that again.

“Last menstrual cycle?”

Rose had to count to remember. “Two weeks ago.”

“Take any medications today?” Heather asked, her fingers clicking on the keys.

“Just a daily vitamin and my birth control.” Rose caught herself before she shrugged, reminding herself to keep still.

“Okay, just lay still for a moment, and the doctor will be right in. I’m going to go get the things for our standard blood labs.” Heather gave her a sweet smile as she placed the controls to the telly and call button in her hand. “If you need anything press the red button.” She disappeared out of the room.

Rose wanted to grab her phone but she couldn’t reach her phone. She didn’t even know if she was in one of the Doctor’s rooms. She didn’t have long to wait because the door opened to a very familiar back covered in navy blue scrubs and a head of messy brown hair.

“Grab a urine sample cup for room twelve while you’re in there Heather, and page radiology that they’re ten minutes late picking up Mrs. Wilkerson.” The Doctor’s voice was his usual cheerful tone as he spoke. “You’re the best.” He was still smiling as he turned, and Rose beamed at him.

“Hey handsome.” She managed to giggle, despite the look of horrified shock spreading on his face. “You said you had a few minutes to spare.”

“So not funny, Rose.” He shut the door behind him and quickly washed his hands. “What happened?”

“I had a little accident.” Rose gestured at her head and broken arm with her good hand and bit back a snicker at the look of exasperation on his face. “But your birthday presents survived.”

“Rose.” The Doctor sighed as he rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of gloves to peel the bandage away from her head. “A broken arm, busted scalp, and possible concussion is far from little.”

“Eh, I’ve had worse.” This earned her a snort that eased the pain more than anything else would. “Besides, ‘ve got the best Doctor in the multiverse to patch me up.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” The Doctor finally chuckled, moving now to gingerly check her arm. He knew just how to handle it for the least amount of pain. “But you wouldn’t be my Rose if you weren’t jeopardy friendly.” He eased her arm back to the sheets as Heather came back in. “Heather’s going to draw some blood for required labs, and I’m going to send you down for an xray and CT scans.”

“Don’t forget your present!” Rose flashed him her most innocent smile as he paused by her legs to pick up the bag.

“Don’t forget to take that ring off before your hand swells anymore.” He retorted before disappearing into the hall.

“What ring?” Rose hadn’t put on any jewelry before she left the house that morning. She glanced down at where her broken arm was resting on her stomach to find a sparkling diamond surrounded by sapphires twinkling at her. “Oh... OH!” Her heart skipped a beat making the monitor beep.

“Hang on.” Heather froze from where she had just undid the saline drip to draw blood. “Did Doctor Noble just propose to you and walk out?”

“I think he did.” Rose was so shocked she completely forgot about her throbbing and bleeding head and broken arm. She hadn’t even suspected he was planning it, especially not after the comments he had made at Shareen’s wedding before they got separated the first time. Tears stung her eyes, and they had nothing to do with pain. She blinked them away and saw Heather watching her expectantly as she filled a vial. “And ‘m going to say yes.”


End file.
